sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Popocatepetl Resort (Free join rp)
Let's give this a try once more. Welcome men, and ladies, and ladies dressed like men to Popocatepetl Resort! A popular destination on the beach side well known as a popular vacation spot. No big bads or huge battles, just relaxation...hopefully. Your characters came in to relax and have fun. That's about it. Le People Truth the Cat (SuperKamiEspeon) Gemini the Jaguar (SuperKamiEspeon) Virus Elder Identity (Trisell Chronos) Raven the Panther (XxDuskstarxX) Ophelia the fox (Jaredthefox92) Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog (RedRush3999) Arctic the Cat (ArcticFairytail) hugh the wolf (vitom) Rules Only I can type in bold. Keep cursing to the minimum unless it's edgy ShadOW the Hedgehog cursing. If there is a fight no meta-gaming, OP stuff, and things like that. Other wiki rules apply. Yum It's hot day with temperatures reaching 100 degrees Fahrenheit. A cat with red eyes and messy golden hair accompanied by a rather short jaguar enter the lobby of a resort. They reserve a room and take a small break in said room. "Jeez it's hot out today," said the cat named Truth. "Yet you're wearing a scarf," replied Gemini. "That's pretty stupid if you ask me." A brown-furred feline walked to the front desk of the resort, her tall black and red boots clopping against the floor; her turtle-neck oriental black and red dress swaying just slightly in tune with her long black hair. Zikuto was the only one by himself somewhere in the lobby on his phone. "Argh...how long are we supposed to be here anyway...?" He muttered to himself. "My coincidence senses are tingling," The red-striped cat mentioned as she tapped on the desk, looking for a bell to ring. She glanced a few times over at Zikuto and his conversation. He got off of his phone and walked over to the desk. He noticed what she was looking for and dragged the bell to her. "There. It was just 5 inches away from you..." Truth sighs and puts his scarf away. "Ya know Gemini you're really tearing this family apart. I'm going out for a bit so try to stay out of trouble. " He stands up and walks down to the lobby scratching the back of his head. "Ah, you're still charming," She noted before ringing the bell once, glancing over at Truth for a moment. Opening the door to the resort, a rather tall black furred fox carrying a large amount of luggage, accompanied by a little girl in a crimson red dress enter the premises. The adult fox had dark grey and black fur as did the young girl. The adult moved ahead towards the help desk accompanied by the younger fox. "Should I help lift that daddy?" The younger fox asked. "Thanks dear, but I got it." The adult fox replied to younger one. "Zikuto looked behind him to see the foxes before stretching, yawning, and going back to his lonely spot in the lobby. "Asonja soon joined in, groaning. "I wish I'm not forced to be social here..." "Why are you two so annoyingly optimistic?" The red-striped feline folded her arms to them. "Frown for pete's sake. Complain a bit while you're at it," She looked over to the father and daughter. "Hey look, happy people." "I wasnt complaining, I'm forced to come here while I'm hungover. And what fun is swimming in pools...ech." Asonja said, with a disgusted face. He's rarely been happy for quite some time. The adult fox walked over towards the desk before dropping the large amount of luggage which caused a massive boom upon impact to the ground. He then proceeded to ring the bell and tap on the counter. "Can't a guy get some service around here or what?" The fox replied in an oddly comical manner. Asonja went into his trench coat, noticing his canteen was empty. He sighed, bought a soda and filled the canteen with Cheerwine (Note: He gets a BIT drunk of Cheerwine for whatever reason. Science does not apply to this hedgehog) Truth looked out the glass door and automatically decided not to leave the building. Suddenly, Gemini ran into the lobby and kicked Truth's back. "Did you really leave a 12 year old alone!" Truth was knocked down by the force of the kick. "OW!!! Was that really necessary you little brat?!" Zikuto happened to be near the progressing fight and he looked up from his phone to watch. "... Alright... I'm going to go to my room before this breaks into a larger little brawl," The red-striped feline strolled off. Asonja was drinking his entire canteen of Cheerwine including the 2 Liter bottle itself. "AOOOW So good it feels me with such delight....and not determination though because apparently Im allergic to self confidence...." He goes back to drinking Zikuto got up and got a bit closer to the people who were about to fight, but wasnt in eye sight. The two cats continued to pound each other and eventually Truth grabbed Gemini by her hair then proceeded to flick her forehead. The receptionist finally arrived at the front desk looking stressed. Zikuto got in, separating the two by lifting up the back of their shirts and moving them away so they wouldnt reach him or each other. "Alright, break it up you two. Enlighten me on why you two decided to fight in a place like this...?" The receptionist may see the fox and his child in this pose awaiting her attention: "Sorry for the long wait you two," said the receptionist. "How may I help you? " Truth's hands began to emit a red aura. "Enlighten me on why I shouldn't rearrange your molecules?" asked Truth. "Yes, we would like to reserve a room for my adorable daughter and myself if you don't mind. It would be under the name Bradanska and I will be paying in advance." The fox replied to the receptionist. "Alright sir." He hands the fox his room key. "I'll have someone take your bags to your room. Oh, and your room is room 5C." "Splendid." The adult male fox replied. The Red-striped feline quickly unpacked into her room before changing clothes and walking back out into the lobby. http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images?file=Virus_Beach_outfit.png "Looks like we're good here, come on Grau. It's time to see our guest room!" The adult fox said to his child as he turned and motioned for her to take his hand. "Okidoki!" She replied as she took her father's hand and they both proceeded to head towards room 5C. Asonja was next in line, but was drinking the entire Cheerwin e beverage from the 2 liter bottle. It was all gone and he threw it away in the recycling. Someone kicked open the doors, panting heavily as they dragged a huge suitcase with them and got in line behind Asonja. She noticed he was drinking Cheerwine since he smelled of it. She somehow knew it was like Alcohol to him. Zikuto was nearby, seeming to rough out a brawl that happened earlier. "Why.. the heck.. Are you.. Drinking..?" Raven muttered, panting still. He hid the canteen from her. "Nothiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. You need some help with your package?" Raven narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "I'm fine, I don't need friends to help me carry my lab around." "...I'll tell you what Im drinking if you let me help you with that." Asonja was carrying his canteen. "No can do." Raven replied, straightening her back to look taller then him by about an inch. .....Fine, I'll just tell you. I've been drinking Scotch and Cheerwine." He sighed, drinking the entire canteen afterwards. "The Scotch isnt harmful to me at all; it actually helps my fire power get stronger." Raven flicked her tail. "Welp, good for you." She said, heaving her suitcase forward a bit. "I mean...are you SURE you dont need help? You're gonna break your back and the elevator if you keep dragging that everywhere..." She noticed Asonja didnt bring any suitcase with him. Neither did Zikuto. "I'm just trying to be a nice guy..." The adult grey fox and his daughter walked down the hallway and found their room. Eventually the duo reach the door and the father opens the door with his key before both of them begin to head inside. Meanwhile, in a palm tree nearby.... Komerl is a laying in a nearby palm tree, sleeping. (Just letting everyone know that I'll be getting into this later today, aka not leaving the roleplay or anything. Just got some classes to attend. ~ Trisell) Raven glared a bit at them both. "Like I said, I'm fine.." She muttered. "Now, go get your room number.." Zikuto yawned. "Nah, Im not gonna bother getting a room. Maybe Asonja, your personal slave-" He smacked him on the back of the head. "-Will get you your room. In the meantime, I'll be outside." He walked out the front doors. She growled something quietly to herself and went up to the receptionist. The receptionist slid her the keys to her room. "407, ma'am." The receptionist said. Raven grabbed her bag and hauled it to the elevator, waving over her shoulder before the elevator closed it's doors. Asonja sighed, seeming confused. "What the hell has gotten into her? She seems more...stressed and anti-social than ever. Maybe it had something to do with...Nah it cant be." He shook his head, denying a thought. I think I screwed something up in the past...maybe...just maybe... ''He thought. Raven's elevator opened again, and she walked out, looking around. She dragged her suitcase to her room, panting, and opened the front door with the keys. "Woah. This., is.. Amazing." She muttered, and closed the door behind her. Raven's room happened to be next to Zikuto's and Asonja's since Zikuto was too lazy to buy one for himself, and made Asonja pay for it. They went inside and Asonja sat on the bed. Raven could hear them argue. "Did you seriously make me pay $200 just so you could share a room with me?!" Asonja said. "Well, what did you expect? I have rocks for money, dammit!" Zikuto replied. "You cant just EXPECT me to get the world currency in a snap of a finger, you know!" "I know but it was HIGHLY rude of you to just FORCE me to pay for a room where you and I have to be together like we're some kind of stupid couple!" "Listen here, you hedgehog; I don't care what you think! You hedgehogs are all the same, regardless of what your personality is! My species overrule yours like everyone elses!" "Oh, what is this the Holocaust?!" Zikuto was silent for a moment and he hit the wall that wasnt near Raven's. "Dont you EVER remind me about that again!" "Well you made it sound like that I'm Jewish, what did YOU expect?! It's all about you and your 'species and race', Yeah I get it you want the attention. How about getting it somewhere else without insulting me in every way possible?! It was your fault that I'm in DEBT now!" Soon the argument turned gibberish as they both yelled at each other. Raven opened her door and walked to theirs. She quietly knocked on the door. The arguing stopped, but she still heard voices. "Get the door, hedgehog scum." "Alright alright, relax..." Asonja opened the door and saw Raven. "Oh, hey Raven." Asonja hid some tears from Zikuto pretty well, but Raven saw them instantly. Virus walked about the resort, searching for some kind of swimming area. Zikuto happened to vanish from Asonja's room and went into the downstairs lobby, going into the indoor swimming pool area. "Finally, some alone time inside than outside..." He muttered, growling a little bit. He quickly got dressed into his swimming trousers and sat by the pool putting his feet in. He heated it up a bit with his powers, making it warmer. "There we go. Perfect temperature." The fox and his child enter the room. They take a quick moment to marvel at the decor before proceeding the close the door. "Okay Grau, once our luggage gets here how about you and me spend a fun time at the pool?" "Yay! Sounds fun daddy!" She said as the young fox perked up and was practically leaping up and down in excitement. Zikuto looked over at the kid for a moment, seeming to be contemplating. He looked away, his eyes narrowed as he continued to think to himself. Virus walked over to the pool itself, sitting down at the edge, feet in the water. (Luggage boy, that's your cue.) Knocking was heard at the fox's door. It was the luggage boy. "Tell Zikuto to shut up for me.. I can't focus with you two arguing.," She muttered, and closed the door. She went down to the lobby and outside, but veered away from the pools. "Right...but when he comes back I'll give him a punch in the neck..." Asonja growled and sat by the way. He started to drink more Scotch, this time getting drunk. Zikuto looked at Virus, but didnt sneer or anything. "Hello Virus. Fancy seeing you here." "Ah there it is." The fox said before opening the door. "Guess so," She shrugged. "So what was all that earlier about? I mean, I know the only other time I saw the both of you, it was far more violent, but the tension was pretty massive." "Oh, with Asonja? Hmph, he's nothing but a joke to all species. Hes too weak, and humble..." He crossed his arms, looking down. "I've joined the New Order and ever since then, I've had a more hatred personality toward hedgehogs including him." "My luggage I presume" said the fox The identity nearly bursted into laughter. "You're serious? You just turned on the Master-Race switch? Is it the spines and the joined eye? It's the joined eye isn't it? Those always freak ME out," She slowly died down in the chuckling. He just shrugged. "It had something to do with a War that happened before I joined. Grief could tell you more about it if he was around. But I'm not sure where he is." The fox takes the luggage from the man and then closes the door. He opens both his and his daughter's bag soon afterwards. "Alright honey, you go dress up in the bathroom while I get my trunks on." "Okidoki!" The girl replied as she took out her bathing suit and then entered the bathroom. Zikuto seemed to have a face of envy for a moment, but it wasnt about Asonja or his "Superior-race" Eventually the little girl comes out of the bathroom with her one piece swimsuit on to her father wearing light green swim trunks. "How do I look daddy?" She asked him. ."Adorable, now let's go dunk ourselves in chlorine!" He replied as he grabbed her hand and opened the door to walk out. The two cats have finally ended their skirmish and decided to head out into the pool area. Immediately, Truth starts putting lots of sunscreen on Gemini. "Dude, I'm not even gonna use the pool," said Gemini. "Better safe than sorry, " replied Truth. Zikuto didnt even jump into the water. He just kept his feet in the water jeven though he has a bathing suit on. Soon the fox and his child were seen entering the pool area. The adult fox admittdy had a very toned body. Raven had veered away from the crowd and next to some Palm trees. She sat down beneath one and took out her book, which she started to read. "Alright Grau, you go in first." The father replied as the daughter took off into the pool. "Hm..." Virus grabbed hold of Zituko, plunging into the water, pulling him along. "Hmm, there's a looker." The adult fox mumbled to himself while looking at Virus. A triangular chocolate shot out from the water, landing atop the adult fox's shoulder. "What's this?" He said as he grabbed it. At closer examination, it could be identified as a "chocolate kiss", rassberry caramel by the smell. "Mmm." The fox said as he ate it without any second thought. Zikuto pulled himself out of the water, coughing. He growled, shivering a little bit. "Arrrgh! Pool is cold!" Raven glanced over at the pools. "Hmmph.." She grunted, and went back to reading her book. Asonja stumbled around, trying to stay balanced. He drank more from the canteen, as if he was trying to join in with everyone else but was staying clear of the pools. "Aw, c'mon," Virus resurfaced. The fox then grinned in a mischevious manner and ran towards the pool. "Incomining!" He let out before leaping into the pull to dunk himself. "In-co- oh," Virus ducked back into the water. Soon the fox dived into the pool creating a huge splash of water. Some of the water gets on his daughter and she gets drenched. "Daddy!!!" She lets out. Zikuto's fur was so wet, it looked like he had no eyes as his fur covered him from the water. He spit out some of the water. "Well...that could've gone better..." Soon the fox burts from the water near the child. "Did ya miss me?" "You're mean!" The girl responded. "Guess what? I'm your father too!" He replied as he splashed her with water. "Stop it!" She said as she splashed him back. Soon the two foxes were splashing one another in the water. Zikuto swam away from the group and tried pulling himself off from the edge of the pool. The cement began to move like someone had burrowed under it. Slowly Virus formed out of it, pacing next to Zikuto. "So why join the cult thing? Not interested in the lone-life anymore? Also you can thank me for not making a lone-wolf joke." "Yeah...Whenever I'm with Asonja, he makes me feel...weak and worthless. That's why I joined the cult so I can ACTUALLY be treated like I have strength and some worth in my everlasting life." "Uh... huh. Well that's definitely not going to completely backfire. Are they here?" "Im not sure. If Grief's here, then there's a high possibility that I'll be doing some work with him." "Alright... Question," She raised a hand. "What...?" He said. "Aside from being weak, what's Asoyo dont to wrong you? ... I pronounced that wrong didn't I..." "Well that was pretty cool wasn't it Gemini?" Asked Truth. "Yeah it was," Gemini looked at her feet. "Can you get me something to drink?" "Sure thing kiddo," said Truth before leaving the pool area. '''Meanwhile with Komerl....' Komerl had already talked to the receptionist and had a key to his room. With a smile and a stomach that was grumbling obviously, the hedgehog decided to explore the hotel and see if there's a cafeteria nearby and it was there at the end of the hallway. In the cafe, there were people sitting and eating their breakfast and he noticed that the designs were pretty fancy. He then grabbed a tray and went into a line with a booth full of breakfast food: from cinnamon rolls to Frosted Flakes cereal. He decided to get 2 cinnamon rolls, 2 biscuits that were filled with jelly, 2 pieces of pork sausage and bacon, and a bowl of Frosted Flakes. When he had gotten his food and sat at one of the empty seats. Raven closed her book, and looked around. She quickly scooted herself to the other side of the palm tree, so she wan't as visible to the people at the pool.. Then, she brought out another book and started to read that Instead. Komerl after eating his food and changing into his swimming suit, decides to head to the pool and take a swim. He looks at the pool area in amazement and excitement as he jumps up at a high distance and falls into the cool, crystal blue waters. "CANNON BALL!" Luckily Zikuto wasnt in the splash zone and he groaned at him. "Damn Hedgehogs...so careless..." He growled quietly. "Still waiting for an answer here," Virus said. "Oh! Right, about Asonja..." He looked back at Virus. "It's not what he's done but it's his actions. They're so cowardly it disgusts me. He's even consuming alcohol now..." "So you're just mad that he has a bad life and so you're rubbing it in by making fun of and attacking him for having problems and being weak?" "...I suppose you can put it like that. He just has the potential to actually have self-confidence but he ignores it and does what he wants and it's annoying. Self-pity is annoying." "And you hate him for it... That makes you a horrible person," She grabbed hold of Zikuto by the waist, yanking him back for a moment, saying lastly "that, is delicious," and then she kissed him. His ears shot up, blushing at that. "O-oh...r-really?" He seemed to be smiling a little, but it was hard to tell since he was a tomato, practically. His tail was wagging a bit too. She just smiled further, letting go as she began to walk forward once again. He just looked at her for a moment, soon looking away, smiling again which was more clear as his blush was starting to fade. "You comin'?" She called back. "O-oh! Yeah." He nodded, being at her side now. "So what made you come to this resort anyway?" "I just needed some time off from working and genocide for a while and just relax and probably do LESS genocide...maybe, I'm not entirely sure. Just to relax, lets put it that way." "Yeah genocide would do that I'd imagine," She chuckled. "I mean, as fun as it sounds, I have to take a break." He shrugged, smirking a bit. She nodded. "Well I want to go see all those people you were arguing with now. Where are they?" "Arguinng with?" The fox asked. Zikuto shrugged. "Depends on what Virus is talking about. I never heard anyone arguing." Virus stopped, looking over at the fox. "And when did you get here?" Zikuto was drinking some Dr. Pepper. Luckily he doesn't get drunk off of anything abnormal like Asonja does. He was looking at the fox for a moment, as if realizing something. He remained silent, however. Raven let out a huff. "Flirty Dummkopf..I hope he gives her merry hell." She said, flipping a page of her book. Asonja was nowhere to be seen, even in his room. Zikuto didnt bother looking for him either. Raven flipped another page of her book in boredom. Suddenly, the tree that Raven was having shade under started to move. Truth returned to the pool area and handed Gemini a bottle of water. "Here ya go your majesty, " said Truth before sitting on a nearby chair. "Yeah thanks," replied Gemini. Raven glanced up at the palm tree, confused She noticed Asonja's canteen falling next to her. He cursed quickly, noticing he had a few left in there. "Please dont sniff it..." He muttered inaudible Like static from a television, Virus seemed to glitch into existence next to Raven. "What might a 'Dummkopf' be? Is that German?" "Yes. It's Idiot in German." Zikuto replied. "I am German, mostly." "Oh so she was insulting you then," Virus assumed. "Yes, I know." He said, crossing his arms. Raven however, didn't acknowledge the bottle or Zikuto and Virus. She simply kept reading her book. "Huh...odd." Asonja muttered, jumped down to grab the canteen. "Sorry...Gravity happened..." He jumped back up in the tree. "Uh huh." She muttered, focusing on her book. When Raven was about to flip a page on an important part, the page behind it was blank, like it ran out of ink. "So why doesn't she like you?" Virus asked. "I dunno, probably because I'm a jerk in every-way possible, causing genocide left and right...you know what I usually do." He shrugged. Raven stared in confusion at the page without ink. She flipped to the next page, but with the same result. "What's going on..?!" She muttered. "Hm?" Virus glanced back over at Raven, distracted for the moment. "What is it?" Zikuto noticed whats going on. "Ah crap. She got a book that ran out of ink at the most important part. That sucks." Obviously he wasn't being sympathetic at all. "I'm sure your Hedgehog Boyfriend will help you replace it, you poor soul." "Those guys by the tree seem kinda strange," said Gemini. Truth looked over to the people Gemini was talking about. "I guess, but everybody in the world have their own way of being strange." Zikuto overheard their conversation, sighed, but said nothing to them. Raven got up and threw her book at Zikuto, but missed. "Shut up you männlich Deutsch Idiot!" She yelled, and stormed away. "Hold on!" Virus walked after Raven. "What was so interesting about the book?" Zikuto laughed a little and sat down where Raven sat, seeming smug with himself. "Ah, finally some good shade." Raven looked over her shoulder at Virus. "That was my favorite novel, and someone messed it up." She growled, and then continued away and back inside. Zikuto stopped being smug for a moment and looked back at the book. He went to the page where it went blank and sighed. "Something's telling me that I should fix this...but I really dont want to..." he muttered. Komerl, after swimming for a short while, decided to walk back in and change clothes. He came out to the pool area wearing a blue jacket with teal stripes on the shoulders. This was over a dark navy T-shirt with a white spiral and a purple rose on it and a pair of orange pants with gold stripes on the sides of it. He also had on black hover shoes with sliver straps on them. Green neon lights were also on the soles of the shoes. Raven headed to her room and slammed her door. She slid down against it until she was in a sitting position. "Why the hell did I act up for nothing at all.. Geez, I'm a idiot.." Suddenly, under the opening of Raven's door, a note slipped through. She noticed that there was a few paper cash in it. She studied it. "I don't need any money.." She said quietl, and slipped the money back. The note was pretty anonymous. However it did say "Buy yourself a new book. This is all the money I have to give you for a book in mint condition." Raven quickly grabbed a pen and scribbled down on the same note, "Who is this?". Then, she slipped it back under the door. After 2 minutes, the note came back out. "Zikuto. I'm doing this as an apology." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't want your apology, I should be apologizing." She wrote, and yet again slid it under. "Why you? I was the one who yelled at you in the first place...It was wrong of me to do that." Zikuto actually spoke this time. Raven was silent for a moment. "I insulted you, you idiot.." She finally muttered. "Yes, I know. It was my fault for starting that. You'll be apologizing to me for insulting me, And I'll be apologizing for bullying you. Do we have a deal?" "Deal.." She muttered so quietly, it was almost inaudible. Luckily he heard it and stood up. "Also, could I stay in your room tonight? Asonja has the key and he's not giving it to me..." He embarrassingly asked. She stood up and opened the door. She was glaring at him. "One night, and one night only. Then you can go buy your own room." "Understood. I will get my own room later. He walked in and sat down on the unused bed, facing the wall for a moment. Raven blinked. "I'm going to see if they have a li rare here.. I'll be back in an hour.." She muttered, and walked out. "Alright..." He muttered and took off his shoes so he could get comfortable. Virus had changed back into her formal wear, casually strolling about the premisis. Raven took off down pathway, looking for a library or a book store. She finally found it after 2 minutes. When she looked around the library, she found the book she was looking for. She had the exact price for it. Raven bought the book and exited with her nose quite literally in her book. Finally, she got to her favorite part in the book, and all is normal. Komerl decided to just wait on someone to talk to him. It was getting pretty boring today anyways. Arctic had just got to the resort she had been in the future for awhile so she was glad to be back she got her room and walked you there Komerl just look at the users of the Wiki and tapped his foot while looking at them impatiently. Arctic got to her room and sat down tried and unpacked her small bag A small red and yellow book appeared balancing atop the lamp inside Raven's room. Virus made her way behind Arctic until she went into her room at which point the red-striped feline-form identity waited outside. WAIT WHO'S THERE? she hissed she could sense someone was there "Hello, Precious Hostility," Virus greeted from the other side. Truth got up. "Listen kiddo, I'm going to take a walk at the beach," he said before leaving. He left and headed to the beach and looked out toward the sea. Raven headed to the pools after getting her book, staring at her book and not looking where she was actually going. Suddenly, Raven bumped into Asonja, who was also caught drinking from his canteen. He spilled the contents of the canteen on the ground next to them. An alcoholic smell filled the air for a second. Raven stared at the drink. "Why... Are.. You.. Drinking.. Alcohol..?" She said, trying to sound calm. He looked away, his eyes twitching. "Zikuto...he's...doing this to me..." He was holding his left arm, which was really limp and bloody. It wasnt from Raven, luckily enough. "What do you mean, 'He's doing this to me?', Raven asked. "He's discriminating me because I'm a hedgehog and because wolves are a 'Superior Race'. It's like he's a Nazi or something and I'm the Jew." He checked to see if there was anymore Scotch left, but whimpers when he sees there wasnt any left. She flicked her hand and sent the bottle into the pool. "Haven't you ever heard those old Drinking is Bad commercials?" She muttered to herself. "Yes, I have but the one that I was drinking was actually good for me. It helps control my fire...but I have been drinking too much you're right." He said, crossing his arms. "'Why are you important?' was one of the things he said along with many other harsh ones." "It's just a Order thing, don't let it get onto you. And don't worry, it'll get better soon. I mean, really.. You ARE looking at a black cat jinx right now, so I only sort of know how you feel.." She replied. "Well...I suppose that's true but when I'm around you I've been getting nothing but the opposite. So maybe since we're BOTH filled with bad luck, everything switches and turns to good luck." He smirked a bit, getting up. It's surprising how he can get up, no matter how much he drank. He picked up Raven's book, and cleaned some of it off and handed it back to her as well as helping her up. "Huh...I actually read this book before." (Awaiting response from Arctic ~Trisell) "Uhh.. You read a book about Hiromashima..?" Raven asked. "Yup! It was one of my favorites." He smiled a little. "I already finished this book. I'm like, WAY past this volume." A Salmon colored fox entered the area wearing a black and red dress. She seemed to be wearing a yellow purse and high heels as she moved rather dainty.Judging from her appearance she seemed to be quite wealthy and perhaps a paying patron of the establishment. As she moved she had one of her hands on the side of her hip while the other was clutched unto the purse. With each passing step her long and free brunette hair would sway ever so often from side to side behind her. Seeming as he doesn't have anything to do, Truth scoops up some seawater and uses his power to transform it into pure drinking water. "Salutatons." the salmon fured fox woman said while walking up to Truth. Komerl, walking outside and resting under a palm tree to take out his electric guitar and he set up his music equipment. He then proceeds to play the song, "Forgotten" by Linkin' Park and starts to sing: "From the top to the bottom...Bottom to top, I stop. At the core I've forgotten, in the middle of my thoughts...Taken far from my safety, the picture is there...The memory won't escape me but why should I care?..." (Komerl is 2edgy4me~Jared) "Well that was, rude." The woman said to herself before proceeding to walk onwards. "There's a place so dark you can't see the end (Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend. The rain then sends dripping acidic questions.... Forcefully, the power of suggestion.... Then with the eyes shut looking thought the rust and rotten dust.... A spot of light floods the floor..... And pours over the rusted world of pretend.... And the eyes ease open and its dark again... Truth covered his ears. "Where's that awful music coming from?" Raven's ears flicked. "Electric guitar..?" "If you can call this horrid abomination 'music', I would state over there." The fox replied as she pointed. Meanwhile in the lobby... A yellow and white male fox comes walking in, his outfit consist of a brown Leather Flight Jacket, tan t-shirt, brown pants, and boots. He carries a suit case as he looks around wondering where he was sent to. After a long wait, Virus decided to take out her aggression on the nearest living thing, and promptly tackled the white and yellow fox as he walked through. Looking forward he stands in shock as he sees what looks to be a female going for him. Quickly he grabs and braces onto his suitcase as he braces for impact. "The heck with this,see ya lady!" Truth quickly left the beach hoping not to hear the music anymore. Upon landing atop the fox, the red-striped feline rolled him over a bit going forward. Asonja stood in the lobby, noticing he got a sunburn on his arm. It looked really bad and it was already peeling. He groaned. "This is what I get for going outside and 'being active'. Argh, screw you Zikuto..." He muttered, trying to hide the sunburn as much as he could. On the ground the confused fox laided as if he had gotten ran over, while holding onto his suit case as his eyes twitched. "...ouch..well I can tell this vacation time I was granted was worth it..", he states twitching a bit. Zikuto looked down at the Fox, confused a little bit. "What happened to you? You alright?" Twitching a bit as he looks over to Zikuto while on the ground, "I don't know..i think I was just tackled." He picked him up bridal style and set him back down to his feet. "Interesting. That doesn't happen every day..." Getting back on his feet he dusted himself off, "I should be used to it, wish I can figure out why I was tackled." He rubs the back of his head, "guessing your here for a vacation as well?" "Yes. Unfortunately a certain hedgehog is making my vacation far worse...Damn Hedgehogs...they're so unintelligent..." He growled and crossed his arms. He was talking about Asonja who was in the lobby. "Ah I see..", a bit nervous as he scratches his head. "I mean it can be worse, you could have been tackled", he looks around to see if the one that tackled him is still around. "Eh. I wouldnt care. If it was a hedgehog however then that would be a different story." He put his hands behind his head, his tail flicking. "Anyway, what's your name?" "The name is Nubis, and yours would be?", he says to him as his mind is still on figuring out who tackled him. "Zikuto." He said. "I am about 700 years old." He added, nonchalantly. "Ah 700 years old that is interesting, well nice to meet you Zikuto.", he says as he continues to rub his head. "Guessing I should go find a place to eat...traveling can be consuming", he says to Zikuo. He takes Nubis' arm, smirking a bit. "I can help you with that. You...might want to close your eyes. Or if you want you could leave your eyes open so you will see your future death and many spirits of the underground reaching at you in all directions." He pulls his arm from him a bit confused," Uh..I think I will go down the lobby here and find a dining area..", starts to nervously walk down the lobby as he looks over his shoulder to the others. Meanwhile back in the lobby, Nubis found the black hedgehog, Asonja. He was drinking something in his canteen that he recently refilled. Watching the black hedgehog as he drunk the canteen and stops, "guessing your Zikuto's friend?", he says looking over. "We used to be friends until he joined the New Order." He responded back. "He's been extremely racist now with me and hedgehogs in particular." He closed the canteen cap. "New Order you say, huh back from where I..", stops himself from saying something. "Well if you need someone to chat to you can find me at the nearest..say do you know of any dining areas?", he says to him. "I know one. I'll show you." He stood up and signaled to walk with him. After walking for 2 minutes around the place, a food court area was visible. "There are lots to choose from. Take your time and look around." He said. For some reason, Asonja was showing no expression the entire time he spoke. "Thanks, whats your name by the way?", he askes his as he walks to the food court and begun browsing as he looks at the selection of food and beverages. Asonja walked with him, even buying a few stuff himself. "I'm Asonja. It's a weird name I know..." He didnt look at Nubis at all while he spoke; he was always staring at other things, completely avoiding eye contact. HE does this with every person he interacts with. Buying stuff aswell he went to go sit down at a nearby table with a packed sub and cola, "well its nice to meet you Asonja, I am Nubi and trust me I seen much weired names through my travels." "Hmm...interesting." He says, sitting down as well across from him. He had nothing but a candy bar of Dark Chocolate. He eyed the sub for a moment before opening the candy bar and taking a small bite of it. "Well, pleasure to meet you as well." There was someone else in the Food Court as they ordered just French Fries and sat near the two, but in a table meters away from them. He demolished his Fries in ketchup and started eating them. He looked pretty tall, and wore casual clothing. Gemini,who was hungry, bought a salad in the food court. She sat down a reasonable distance away from Asonja and Nubis. He looks to the person eating the french fries and then to the female eating the salad as he glances over to see him glancing at his sub. Goes to cut it in half as he slides one half to him, "seen you were glancing..take it". He looks around the area at the others in the food court, "guessing quiet a few here?" Asonja took the sub and took a bite out of it. He didnt bite it again after that. "Yeah...though that taller guy over there is giving me the creeps... I've never seen a human here before." "I see", looking back to the tall male, "I have seen many humans through my travels..sometimes its peaceful, but eh I am here for a vacation." He continues to eat as he glances around. The tall male looked over at Nubis intensely and his soda lid came right off, getting a bit of soda all over him. The male quickly looked back, pretending he wasnt the cause of it, but he kept smirking and giggling. Gemini quickly finished her salad and hopped off the chair. Unfortunately, she didn't land right and fell on her face. "Ow..." Gemini suddenly felt herself get up as if an invisible force helped her back up. Turns out the tall male sitting by her helped her up somehow. Hearing the noise Nubis quickly looks over to see the female had fallen over, but was brought back up. "Huh..thats weired..", looks to Asonja. Asonja didnt seem to notice. When he looked at Nubis who was looking at him, he just shrugged and went back to eating his Chocolate Bar. "Uh...I am confuzzled," Gemini said very confused. Sighs to the hedgehog as he watches and looks back to the female, "You alright there..?" The anonymous male got and and went to the two. "Hey, I saw you fall over, so I helped you up. Do you wanna know how?" (Question: What is it with my characters doing something with other characters only to have others just walk up and pass through the entire situation like my characters just vanished for no reason? I'm not going to ask for this to be changed back, but seriously, this is a problem, and it's getting hard to brush off. I'll just reply later. ~Trisell.) A buzz can be heard as he takes out a weird looking phone and looks at Asonja, "well it was nice meeting you but my vacation is cut short." He goes an opens his suitcase bringing out a blue and gold jacket, "see you soon", he winks as he throws over the jacket and gets up. Walking out of the food court he runs to the exit leaving his suitcase behind. (Text is so tiny XD) He noticed the suitcase and brought it back outside. "H-hey! You forgot your...suitcase!" Komerl, with a thoughtful look on his face, decided to just sit on top on the hotel rooftop. He was thinking about his parents, who are both in Heaven looking after him. "''I wonder what they're doing." ''He thought to himself as he watched the clouds roll under a blue sky. Hugh walked to Komerl. "Check out my new ability." Hug said holding up a spoon and bending it with his mind while also placing a toothpick in his mouth. "Pretty cool right?" "Sweet!" Komerl said in excitement as he was still looking at the clouds "I know right another cool thing is I got my first three pokemon." Hugh said sending out his Mew, lucario and eevee. "Yes!" Komerl said in excitement. "Hey guys. Long time no see." A voice said behind them quietly. "Hey Rave!" Komerl said in a excited and happy tone as he gave her a monster bear hug but he didn't do it too hard. "Hey buddy. How's it been?" She said, as she pat him on the head. Komerl then takes a breath and then quickly tells her everything that's been happening: from eating contests to battling an anti-self. "Anti self, Eh? Heh, I only knew about the Dark Nova transformation, and that one STILL gives me nightmares.." She muttered, smiling almost. Komerl then proceeds to tell them both about a time when he met his classic self in another timeline. Raven nodded, listening closely. "So I found Little Planet after the maze ordeal and turns out it was kind of...corrupted in a way." "Ah. Alright.." She replied. "Well, look at the time.." She said, laughing nervously as she looked at her empty wrist. "I think I've gotta leave.." "Hey, are you okay? You seem off..." Komerl says while looking at her with a bit of concern. He had a feeling something was going on with Raven but he also didn't want to be in her business. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit light headed, that's all. Not really used to the sun yet, I'm always used to dark jungles, or what not.. But it was good catching up with you, Komerl." She said. "Um, okay?" Komerl replies with an eyebrow raised. "I might have been learning some more psychic abilities and some ancient magic and maybe might have almost gotten arrested and helped my ex terrorist alternate self. "WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Komerl shouted while falling over anime style. Komerl was shocked to say the least. (While I would love to rejoin, I sadly forgot what was going and I am now lost once more.~Jared)